Blizzard
by xx-digital
Summary: Winter has come but definataly hasn't left. A blizzard is comeing their way. And when it come it comes out to be the worst. But what is up w the sudden weather? Who is it lurking around them? and whoa! new characters!
1. Christmas Is Coming

Hey!!! This is my second fic!!! R&R!!!! I never have anything to say on these things except for R&R!!!!! SO R&R!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* The black haired girl in her school uniform was lying in the grass as the cool wind blew.  
  
Flowers and trees were everywhere and they were many animals.  
  
The black haired girl sat up.  
  
"Kagome! Kagome!"  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome exclaimed.  
  
"We have some major problems." Inuyasha said with a tear running down his cheek.  
  
"What's wrong? You're crying.Inuyasha? Tell me." Kagome said in a worried voice.  
  
'What's the heck is going on? He's crying.Oh no! It's Kikyo isn't it!' She thought.  
  
"The others...They need us now! Get on!"  
  
Kagome got on Inuyasha's back and he left.  
  
He was still crying.  
  
There were dead bodies everywhere.  
  
'Ewwwwww!!!!!!!'  
  
They stopped.  
  
"Where are they?" Kagome said fiercely.  
  
"Oh no." Inuyasha said.  
  
They were on the ground, lying in what seemed to be lots of blood.  
  
Their blood.  
  
"Sango! Miroku! Shippou!" Kagome said running over.  
  
"Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome fell to the ground with an arrow in her back.  
  
"Kagome!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 3 MONTHS LATER!!!!  
  
Inuyasha died the following day of Kagome's death.  
  
He killed him self with the arrow that killed Kagome.  
  
Dying on her grave crying.  
  
Hating him self.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "Merry Christmas!!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
Inuyasha sat up and opened his eyes.  
  
'Just a dream.'  
  
"Here is your present!" Shippou exclaimed.  
  
It was Christmas time.  
  
"Christmas will be fun in the feudal era!" Kagome said happily.  
  
"I brought everything! Lights, candles, food, even a Christmas tree! I also have ornaments for the tree and presents for everyone!"  
  
"Yay!!!" Miroku said.  
  
It was snowing and they were sitting near a warm fire.  
  
Miroku as usual was making a snow-Sango.  
  
And Shippou was throwing snowballs at Sango.  
  
"Geez! I hate Christmas!" Inuyasha exclaimed.  
  
Kagome walked over and put a marshmallow in his mouth while it was still open.  
  
"Yumm." He said.  
  
They were having fun until the nighttime.  
  
It was getting dark and they were all cold.  
  
"He.. Here..are..so.some.blankets." Kagome stuttered.  
  
"I only have 3 so we need to share."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and blushed.  
  
Sango nudged Kagome and told her to sit with Inuyasha.  
  
She scooted over and gave him the blanket.  
  
"I..do.don't..nee.need.one."  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
She put around both of them.  
  
Inuyasha blushed.  
  
They got a little closer.  
  
By the time the skies cleared up and you could see the stars, Miroku had already been slapped 6 times and Kagome fell asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
When morning came they were wide awake and making another fire.  
  
It became colder everyday for the next 4 days.  
  
"I'm gonna go home and get more stuff." She said.  
  
"Ok!"  
  
Kagome jumped down the well.  
  
In no time she was back.  
  
"More blankets and food! I even got some real fire wood!" Kagome said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, whatever."  
  
"Shippou get down!" Kagome said.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
Shippou was at the top of the Christmas tree eating some hot ramen.  
  
He crawled down.  
  
"Gosh it's cold." Sango said as a snowflake landed on the tip of the nose.  
  
"OOH! That reminds me!" Kagome said as she reached into one of the 4 bags she brought.  
  
"I bought you guys some clothes!" Kagome said as she pulled out a small sweater and a hat.  
  
"Shippou for you!" She gave to him and he put it on.  
  
"Ooooohhhh!!! Warmmmm, fuzzzzyyyyyy!" Shippou said happily.  
  
It was blue with yellow stripes on the edges.  
  
The hat matched, except it was a little too big.  
  
Sango received a red sweater and fuzzy white earmuffs.  
  
Miroku sat there waiting his.  
  
"Where is mine?" He said.  
  
"Hold on!"  
  
She pulled out a green sweater for him and a hat.  
  
And well to make this short, they all got a sweater, a hat or earmuffs, gloves, and a jacket, which fit them all perfectly.  
  
"I don't want it." Inuyasha said.  
  
"HEY! I SPENT OVER $60 JUST BUYING THE GLOVES AND HATS!!! THINK HOW MUCH THE SWEAYERS AND JAKETS COST!!!! HUH?! THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!!!" Kagome screamed at him.  
  
"Fine." He said lazily as he put it all on.  
  
"Hmmmm. Warm" He mumbled happily.  
  
"I told you so!"  
  
For the next couple days Kagome went back and forth getting things to eat, to wear, things for the tree, fire wood, tents, sleeping bags, pillows and ect.  
  
She wanted everything to be perfect!  
  
And it was.  
  
For the time being.  
  
When it was tree days before Christmas, it was 15o below 0.  
  
Miroku had a cold and Inuyasha ears had little icicles on them.  
  
Sango, Shippou and Kagome were all in great condition, because they went to Kagome world and got flu shots.  
  
The older guys were scared and are now paying for it.  
  
"HAHAHAHA!!! I'm just a little kid and you guys think you are so cool and are so much stronger and braver than me but now looks whose the baby, or should I say BABIES!" Shippou made fun of them.  
  
"I think they've got the idea." Sango said willing making some ramen and soup.  
  
"Here it is." She handed them some of the food and they ate it in less than 30 seconds.  
  
"Yummy." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
Kagome was listening to the radio.  
  
"Ice storms are everywhere and there are 7 deadly blizzards." The voice from the radio said.  
  
"Do you think the weather there affects us here?" Kagome asked Miroku.  
  
"Only if it is happening near the well." He replied.  
  
"Then I need to get home and get more supplies." She said.  
  
"Why?" Shippou asked her.  
  
"Because there is a blizzard close to my town and it's moving toward my where I live." Kagome said worriedly.  
  
"I'm off. I'll be back." She jumped into the well.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* R&R!!!!! GOT IDEA"S? E_MAIL ME IF YOU DO!!!!! 


	2. Stuck

Thanx to Dragon Faere for telling me about my mistake. I went to eat dinner a couple sentences before and thought I was writing my other fic. When I got back. (Oops! LoL) Then caught my self almost 2 min. before I went to sleep so I just saved and the next day finished it forgetting to fix it. SORRY!!!! SO THANX!!!! Anyway.please leave reviews and tell me what I have done well and what I haven't done well. Thanx ppl. R&R!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome climbed up the ladder that was put in the well so Kagome could get out.  
  
It was cold and she couldn't open the door.  
  
"Urg! Open!" She kept saying trying to push it open.  
  
The door was covered with ice and it wouldn't brake.  
  
She kept at it for about 30 min.  
  
Until she found a window on the roof.  
  
"Yes!" She said happily.  
  
She took the ladder out of the well and propped it up on the wall.  
  
She climbed it and reached out for the handle that opened the window.  
  
Kagome got hold of the handle but her feet lost grip of the ladder and she slipped.  
  
She was now hanging from the handle of the window.  
  
Kagome was over 20 ft. above the ground.  
  
She saw another hold on the ceiling a couple feet away.  
  
She reached for it.  
  
But it was to far away.  
  
She tried at it for awhile,.  
  
Untill she was so tired and her arms hurt so much that she passed out.  
  
She fell but she went down like a feather.  
  
Kagome woke up on the ground with blisters on her hands.  
  
She looked at her watch.  
  
She had only been gone for 3 hours.  
  
Kagome put her hands in the pocket and pulled out her gloves.  
  
When she pulled them out some matches fell out.  
  
"I forgot about those!" She said delighted.  
  
She put on her gloves and lit a match.  
  
She put it close to the door and the ice started to melt.  
  
Kagome then notice that she was melting the ice on the side and not the handle or opening.  
  
"Oops!" She said giggling.  
  
She had to match packs.  
  
Each had 20 matches, but since she was using one, one of the packs had 19.  
  
The first one went out.  
  
By the time she had used 32 matches and 2 hour she could open the door.  
  
But when she opened it tons of snow fell in.  
  
She was STUCK.  
  
Kagome was almost swimming through the snow.  
  
When she swam out of the 'cabinet' she climbed up to the top of the snow.  
  
She was so high that her head was a foot away from one of the tallest trees in her yard.  
  
She started to walk towards her house.  
  
Amazingly she did not fall through because the ice was so packed together.  
  
Kagome was so happy.  
  
"Yes! I did it!" She said jumping up.  
  
When jumping up she remembered that she would fall through and that is just what happened.  
  
She dug around in the snow making little tunnels and never got very far.  
  
She followed through one of the tunnels and came out of the end of the tunnel.  
  
She was where she started.  
  
Kagome started to talk to herself.  
  
"How am I getting out of here?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Do you think I will make it?"  
  
"Let's hope."  
  
"I'm cold."  
  
"Me too!"  
  
She kicked her foot at one of the snow walls thinking her foot would go right through but it didn't.  
  
Kagome's foot hit something hard.  
  
Something like ice.  
  
She dug around that area and found part of the ice block.  
  
Kagome's gut kept telling her to keep digging but she didn't know why.  
  
When Kagome was finished she pulled out the large cube.  
  
She started to cry at the sight of it.  
  
Sota was in the block.  
  
He was white and was probably dead.  
  
'How could this happen.' She thought.  
  
"He.heeeee.heellllpppp.heeellllppppp mmmmeeeee!"  
  
The shards were glowing.  
  
"Sota!"  
  
She hugged the ice and it automatically met.  
  
"How did I do that?" She said.  
  
"Kagome you saved me with that jewel thing!"  
  
"Where is mom?" She asked wrapping her arms around him.  
  
"At the supermarket." He said.  
  
"Here." She said.  
  
Kagome took off all the layers until she had only her long sleeve shirt on.  
  
Then she handed him the heavy coat and her best sweater.  
  
Kagome put her other sweaters on.  
  
"Thanks sis." He said.  
  
"No biggy, Sota." She said.  
  
"Lets get into the house." He said happily.  
  
"How?"  
  
"With this! I was gonna set this next to the well so you could dig yourself out." He said.  
  
"Oh." She said.  
  
They were digging for most of the night until they fell asleep.  
  
Sota in Kagome's lap and Kagome against the fence.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Did you like? I know I did! R&R. SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!!! 


	3. Snow LadyBug

READ AND REVIEW!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! READ AND REVIEW!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~The same night that Kagome was with Sota.  
  
"Where is Kagome?"  
  
"I have no idea."  
  
"Lets get some rest, she will be back then."  
  
"You really thing so?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Ok, goodnight!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Shippou where are you?" Inuyasha asked himself.  
  
"Sango? Miroku? Kagome? I guess I have to look for them."  
  
Inuyasha wondered around aimlessly for hours.  
  
Untill he saw Miroku's foot.  
  
He saw the foot behind a tree.  
  
Inuyasha went to check it out silently.  
  
He snuck around the tree to find.  
  
Miroku and Kagome kissing.  
  
Kagome's shirt was ripped a bit around her chest area.  
  
Kagome was crying.  
  
She saw Inuyasha and pointed to the tesuiga.  
  
Inuyasha now understood.  
  
He looks behind himself to find Sango and Shippou tied up.  
  
A tear fell.  
  
Miroku betrayed him.  
  
Inuyasha untied Sango and Shippou first because they were dying of blood loss and sufficatoin.  
  
The rope was around their necks.  
  
He turned around and picked Kagome up, who had passed out.  
  
He took his tesuiga out.  
  
He slashed it down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Inuyasha wake up!!!" Sango screamed and Inuyasha.  
  
She was crying.  
  
Inuyasha was sweating and he was over heated.  
  
Shippou was taking his temperature with the thermometer that Kagome showed them how to use.  
  
"117." Shippou said.  
  
"Good, very good."  
  
"Miroku? What are you saying? He should be dead right now!!! Humans will die at lower temperatures and Inuyasha is only HLF demon so he won't hold out much longer!!!" Sango said yelling at him.  
  
She was still crying.  
  
"Why are you crying, Sango?! Why?!" Miroku said as the dashed around, facing Sango.  
  
He knocked over the cooking ramen in the process.  
  
He had been facing the opposite way of them the whole time.  
  
"Huh."  
  
Sango was puzzled.  
  
"You aren't in love with him! Why should you care if he dies?" Miroku yelled out.  
  
"You guys took me in and that included Inuyasha! I care because of that! That's why I should care!"  
  
"Shut-up!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Sango paid no attention.  
  
She was taking care of Inuyasha.  
  
"Shippou get some cool water from the stream!"  
  
"Ok!" He said determined.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Miroku! Help! He is dying!"  
  
"I don't care."  
  
Miroku was crying.  
  
"All of the water is frozen."  
  
"Uh. is there still water in the pot?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Put snow inside the pot, make sure there are no leaves in it and melt it! Don't let it get too warm."  
  
"No!" Miroku shouted.  
  
Sango turned around.  
  
"I will no let him die!"  
  
"Yes you will!"  
  
Miroku grabbed Sango by the wrist.  
  
"You listen to me when I talk to you!"  
  
He threw her aside and kicked Inuyasha.  
  
Sango the noticed a bug attached to him neck.  
  
She ran up to him from behind and grabbed the bug.  
  
Miroku fainted.  
  
"It was a trick. Naraku is somewhere close. Kagome! I need your help!" Sango chocked out between cries.  
  
"Its ok.. lets get them better!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"People are getting stuck at stores and at the malls. Snow is coming in at fast speeds and hail is heading at us tonight."  
  
The NEWS was taking about snow and only snow.  
  
"I am surprised we can even watch TV." Sota said.  
  
"I know!" Kagome said.  
  
"Lets call mom on her cell phone maybe it will work!"  
  
"Ok."  
  
Kagome picked up the phone.  
  
She dialed the number.  
  
"Mom? Mom! I am taking Sota with me to the feudal era. because they need me and they need supplies there. The blizzard is affecting them too! I can't leave him here. Ok! By Mom!"  
  
"Get your stuff!" She said.  
  
Sota brought his warmest cloths and his gameboy.  
  
They took as much medication as possible, food, blankets, clothing for the 'crew', walkie-talkies, and other 'survival' supplies.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Inuyasha?"  
  
"INUYASHA!!!! YOU' RE AWAKE!!!"  
  
Sango was jumping up and down with excitement.  
  
"Myoga, are you done analyzing the bug?" Shippou asked.  
  
'I can't believe we are letting Myoga "analyze" it.'  
  
"No. Nope. Definitely not!" Myoga murmured to himself.  
  
"What? What is it? Hello?" Sango asked.  
  
"It isn't Naraku's, and it, well its just a snow-ladybug." Myoga said.  
  
"So Miroku wasn't acting like that because of the bug? What about him fainting?" Shippou asked.  
  
"I think he WAS being possessed or controlled or something like that but I think they wanted us to think it was the bug. Who 'they' is, I don't know."  
  
"Great!" Shippou said sarcastically.  
  
"Urggggggggg."  
  
"You are up! Have some ramen!" Sango said, preparing a bowl of 'oriental' flavored ramen.  
  
"Thanks. Sorry about earlier. You see. I couldn't control myself. Like, I was thinking 'stop, you don't feel this way' but my body did the opposite." Miroku said.  
  
"Oh, it's ok!" Sango said while giving him the ramen.  
  
"AAAACCCCCHHHHUUUUU!!!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha sneezed.  
  
"Errrrrr. You have some, hehe, you have some snot hangin' out of your nose." Shippou said laughing.  
  
"HaHa! Very funny! ASS!"  
  
Inuyasha hit Shippou with much pleaser. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ REVEIWS! Luv Ya! 


	4. Another Day

R&R  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "KAGOME!!!"  
  
"SANGO!!!"  
  
"YOU PEOPLE!!!"  
  
Every one was hugging except Inuyasha who was asleep.  
  
"Us people?" Shippou asked himself.  
  
They all sat down around a fire and Inuyasha awoke.  
  
It was almost like camp.  
  
You site around, laugh, eat, tell stories ect...  
  
But something was bothering Inuyasha.  
  
He kept looking at Miroku's hands.  
  
'Where did it go?' Inuyasha thought to himself.  
  
It got late and they all went to bed.  
  
Kagome had to share a sleeping bag with Inuyasha because the one she brought for herself was some where in the snow.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Omgina, beficl-hai, omgina, neec-vegosen, pasona, beficl-hai."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha sat up.  
  
Shippou had his legs in a sort of "yoga" position.  
  
The words were flowing their way out of Shippou's mouth.  
  
And like a sea of red, a gust of breath came out of his mouth and transformed into a large fox demon.  
  
"Yaaaaaaaa, alepod, boooooooo-neyyyyy, ist ist ist, ned-vecle-pos!" Shippou whispered into a song.  
  
The fox walked over gracefully to Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha could smell the 'female' in the fox.  
  
"I have been awakened, to cure the one who has a heart of ice." The fox said.  
  
"Me? A heart of ice? No! I LOVE someone! I am a true.." Inuysha said franticly, until the fox interrupted::::  
  
"You have killed many, and sleighed the innocent. You have betrayed who you loved most. You did an unforgivable crime, yet I was called to give you another chance."  
  
"What? How did I betray,,, Kagome,,,"  
  
"Kagome?" The fox said in a laugh,  
  
She came closer and was eye to eye with him.  
  
"Kikyo, you betrayed her."  
  
"NO! She is evil! She tried to kill my Kagome."  
  
"Your Kagome? That 'Kagome' of yours loves you more than anything yet you are too blind to see it because you refuse to."  
  
"What? I know she does! And I feel the same!" Inuyasha said with a movement of his hand.  
  
"You don't KNOW. You understand that she does but you don't care enough to know why!"  
  
"Shut-up you old rat!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's ok, Inuyasha! Shushhhh..."  
  
It was early in the morning and every one was asleep.  
  
Kagome was positioned next to Inuyasha (on her side, facing him).  
  
His hand around her shoulders and her and across his body.  
  
Almost like a 'couple'.  
  
They fell asleep and woke up at a decent time, that time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sota, what do the females look like in your world? Do they all look like Kagome???" Shippou asked.  
  
"Nah. The other girls are so much hotter!"  
  
"Shut-up Sota!" Kagome yelled.  
  
Lunch was being served and Miroku was still woozy.  
  
And another that hadn't changed was that Inuyasha was still looking at Miroku's hand.  
  
'What happened?'  
  
"Inuyasha?! Do u want turkey or chicken? INUYASHA!!!!!"  
  
"What? oh, uh, turkey."  
  
"What's wrong?" Sango asked him.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
It was getting unbearably cold.  
  
Everything was white.  
  
It was beautiful and graceful in a sense.  
  
And romantic.  
  
They had to get to a warmer place, soon.  
  
They left around 3 pm.  
  
The warmest part of the cold day.  
  
Sorta ironic!  
  
They kept walking east until the saw steam.  
  
It was a hot spring.  
  
"YES!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ This chapter is shorter than my other but I wanted to use wat was going to be the end for the start of a new chaper. 


	5. You Ruined The Moment!

Since it is unhealthy to be in wet cloths when its freezing. *did u know that's true?!*  
  
So they had to strip down and get into the spring.  
  
The water wasn't too clear so no one could "see" each other.  
  
"Ahhh! This is great! And we are the only ones here." Miroku said while putting his hands behind his head.  
  
Kagome stood up and left with only a towel and flip-flops on.  
  
She had brought the flip-flops just incase they found a hot spring.  
  
Inuyasha followed, worrying about her.  
  
I mean, she just stood up and walked away, and in the opposite direction of camp.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"Sango, leave him alone.... there is something wrong. I can feel it." Miroku said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome was standing against a tree.  
  
Her head in her hands.  
  
She sounded like she was sobbing.  
  
Inuyasha walked over.  
  
"Kagome? What's wrong?" Inuyasha said softly.  
  
She moved her hands and looked at her feet, "She could be dead!"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My mother!"  
  
"I'm sure she's fine."  
  
"You weren't there! I had to dig through feet of snow! I was lost in my own backyard!"  
  
"Shhh,,,,,"  
  
Inuyasha put his arms around her.  
  
And she sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
Kagome looked up at him and smiled with a little giggle.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"We are only wearing towels."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Ya..."  
  
"Oh NO!" Kagome said as her smile instantly ran away.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Grand-pa..."  
  
"Shhh.... Its ok. Everything will be ok."  
  
Kagome picked up her soft arms and reached around Inuyasha.  
  
They held tight.  
  
Inuyasha never wanted to let go.  
  
Maybe they wouldn't have to.  
  
They sat down side by side.  
  
They weren't' that cold because they didn't really pay attention to the cold but to the scenery.  
  
It was about 5 when Inuyasha found Kagome.  
  
But now it was about 6 and they were just sitting side by side.  
  
Kagome had fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder.  
  
She opened her eyes and said, "Did I ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?"  
  
"Nope." Inuyasha said smiling down at her.  
  
"Well, I think they are brilliant and when you gaze they sparkle."  
  
"Thank-you."  
  
"Hmmmm... You are warm."  
  
"I know." Inuyasha said while stroking her hand.  
  
"Inuyasha,"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I love you too."  
  
Kagome took her head off his shoulder and looked into his golden eyes.  
  
He looked back and bent down a bit,,,,  
  
They embraced in a kiss.  
  
One hand was wrapped around the other body and the other was holding the hand that wasn't being used.  
  
Kagome wasn't ready for a 'relationship', even though the kiss meant the world to her.  
  
The kiss broke to a disturbing sound.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The voice wasn't from the spring but from in the tree branches.  
  
"Huh?" They both said in perfect intonation.  
  
A little boy fell out of the tree.  
  
He sat up and scooted far away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Uh........ AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kagome started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
'He ruined the moment...'  
  
Inuyasha pouted.  
  
"What the hell is so funny?" Inuyasha screamed.  
  
"You should have seen your face!" Kagome said between laughs.  
  
"HELP!!!!"  
  
"Hey kid, shut-up!"  
  
The boy automatically stopped.  
  
Kagome stood up and helped the boy up.  
  
"Hey! Don't touch me, demon-slut."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome asked with a blank expression.  
  
"So, it true. Kikyo is alive."  
  
Kagome started to laugh again and Inuyasha joined.  
  
"You think I am Kikyo??? I am her re-in-carnation."  
  
"Oh.... sorry about the slut thing...."  
  
Kagome nodded her head, "its ok"  
  
Kagome bent over to his height and smiled, "So, kid. What's your name?"  
  
"Maiko."  
  
'Miako? Sounds girly.'  
  
Maiko was short and had black hair and blue eyes.  
  
He didn't look demon-ish.  
  
"I am a dog-demon spirit."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"Well. I was sent by a dog demon to be your protective spirit. Well, that is if you are Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes 'cringed' a bit while studying him, "Who is this dog demon that sent you?"  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked over to him.  
  
"I can't say. I signed a contract of confidentiality."  
  
Maiko showed Inuyasha the contract.  
  
'He is so stupid...' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"Ah! So, Sesshomaru sent you! Why?!"  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Well it says, quote: You, Sesshomaru, agree to all statements that has been shown: un-quote."  
  
Maiko scratched his head, "Shoot. My bad...."  
  
"Yea, whatever kid." Inuyasha said while patting him on the head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HEHE 


	6. Ahem I'm a girl

Chapter 6  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Where the hell are they?!"  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "So lemme guess you are gonna stay with us too?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Maiko nodded, "Yepper! Haha. You are stuck with me!"  
  
"OK!"  
  
'What is causing this stupid blizzard?' Kagome asked herself.  
  
A cold wind blew and snow flakes swayed down.  
  
They headed back to the spring.  
  
"Who is that?" Shippou asked.  
  
"My name is Miako! I am Inuyasha's protective spirit." Miako said.  
  
"Oh!" Sango said.  
  
She nodded and slipped under the water and came back up slyly.  
  
Miroku was turning on.  
  
'I hate it when she does that!' Miroku thought to himself.  
  
Everyone got back into the spring.  
  
Miako took off his clothing and got into the spring, careful not to let any one see him.  
  
That would be just plain embarrassing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Everyone talked and laughed.  
  
Not to mention they ate too.  
  
That was everyone's favorite part.  
  
Kagome was waiting for the best time to do this and she thought that since the blizzard wasn't being a drag and everyone was happy she did it.  
  
"Pizza?" Sango asked.  
  
"Yep! Pizza! I love pizza. Thank god I had a microwave oven. And thank god it is new and battery powered." Kagome said.  
  
*Ya I know. Wireless microwave? Yep. Get over it if u don't like it. lol sorry if that wuz mean lol*  
  
"What is this 'PIZZA'?" Miroku asked.  
  
Kagome laughed, "Ummmmmmmmmmm......... Like the best food in the world."  
  
"Oh. What is it made of though?" Miako asked.  
  
"Well. Soft bread or crust, then a layer of tomato sauce. I don't like the sauce too much so I laid off it. Anyway, then there is melted cheese but the next thing completes the favorite pizza, pepperoni!" Kagome said excitedly.  
  
*Again, Ya I know. I love love love pizza w/ light sauce and melted cheese w/ pepperoni*  
  
"Sounds good to me." Shippou said.  
  
They all took a bite.  
  
They absolutely loved it.  
  
They were fully dressed and they were around a fire, knowing nothing of the evil close by watching.  
  
"So are there any girls you like?" Miroku asked the cute little spirit jokingly.  
  
"What?!" Miako said loudly.  
  
"Do you like any girls? Like Sango! She's a girl!"  
  
"No duh retard!"  
  
SLAP!  
  
"You think I'm a guy?" Miako asked them all.  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Ahem...I am a girl! Jeez... get some help!" Miako said furiously.  
  
"YOU THOUGHT I WAS A NO GOOD, PERVERTED, GUY?!" She yelled a little too loud.  
  
Kagome and Sango started clapping.  
  
Kagome stood of at said, "See! She knows! And now there are 3 of each. So you guys don't get to make the rules any more!"  
  
Kagome and Sango thought Miako was cool.  
  
She told them!  
  
"Maiko?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
Maiko replied, "Yea?"  
  
"What was it that you said about Kikyo?"  
  
"Oh! She was said to be alive! Sorta upsetting. Never really liked her. I feel sorry for that demon she screwed over. Poor little guy" Maiko said bluntly.  
  
'Hey! That demon she SCREWED OVER is me! Brat!' Inuyasha thought  
  
Everyone in the original gang except Inuyasha started to laugh.  
  
They thought it was so funny because they knew Inuyasha wanted to hit him... I mean her. *lol*  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha spat.  
  
He was pouting.  
  
'He's so cute when he pouts!' Kagome thought.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Heh. She wont think that when I cut off his head. He may still be putting though..." The dark haired woman let out a small chuckle, careful not to let them here.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Inuyasha ears twitched.  
  
Though they were all asleep Inuyasha kept himself alert.  
  
It had gotten much colder.  
  
Kagome was next to Inuyasha, and beside him was Miroku and Shippou.  
  
Sango slept aside Kagome.  
  
And last but not least was Miako, who was at Inuyasha's feet.  
  
Kagome was facing Sango's way, but slowly rolled on to her other side.  
  
And Inuyasha was facing Kagome.  
  
Kagome opened her eyes to see the hanyou sleeping sound.  
  
'It's so god damn cold.' Kagome thought to herself.  
  
She wished she was sleeping like Inuyasha.  
  
He didn't look cold but he had to be, I mean it's impossible for him to just be there not cold.  
  
She scooted closer to Inuyasha.  
  
He was so warm.  
  
She noticed something different about him.  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
That was all Kagome stated.  
  
Sango sat up being woken by her.  
  
Having no idea what was happening because nothing seemed to be happening, she went back to sleep.  
  
The miko stared at him in a trance.  
  
'No way...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ A/N You will never guess... I thought of that on the spot. That is just how I write. I am a little disappointed. My fic hasn't gotten too many reviews. But I will deal. when I update it I may get some attention. Sorry for not updating but my computer was reinstalled and the internet keeps coming down. Not to mention... the all mighty school. AHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 


End file.
